


My Blade as my Pride

by crookedspoon



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Swordfighting, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dance of blades is the only kind of dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blade as my Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> First of all, thank you very much for requesting this, Snickfic. I haven't drawn anything in ages, so this was a real challenge (a good one!) and a real opportunity to get back into it. I had a lot of fun doing this, and I hope you can enjoy it!
> 
> TItle ganked from a Bleach character song. Ahem.


End file.
